


Take to the Sky

by lakambini



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakambini/pseuds/lakambini





	Take to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



This was such a fun thing to work on. I couldn't follow the prompt due to limitations but I managed!! ^^ I hope you you like it! [(Hi-Res)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mrorAAj8C96SDWsKrElRXQzUqjpGO6jq/view)


End file.
